YuYu HakushoPokemon crossover fic
by AshFallenAngel
Summary: the gang go to the pokemon world yo! better than it soundssorry guys but until i get ideas im keeping this on hold
1. Chapter 1

koenma sat at his desk in the presence of 5 others botan, yusuke, kuwabara, hiei, and kurama.

"i guess your all wondering why i called you here" koenma asked seriously despite his baby appearance "your going to fire us?" hiei asked hopefully. "no..." koenma said with a sweatdrop "im sending you on ANOTHER mission" yusuke groaned "why us? why not the sdf force?" but koenma ignored him so yusuke got pissed off "oh hush yusuke" botan silenced the teens complaints. kurama looked over at koenma "so...whats our mission this time?" he asked almost curiously. "im glad you asked kurama!" koenma exclaimed excitedly. "their known as pokemon you can use them in battle or as pets" "botan go get them!" "yes sir!" she saluted.

a few minutes later she came back with a shoe sized box inside were 4 small red and white balls. the only voice heard was yusuke "w...t...f?" he said blankly. botan handed him one. "we chose which pokemon would be best suited for you guys" she chirped "yusuke your pokemons name is squirtle!" she added cheerily. "whatever" yusuke mumbles "well call it out" koenma added impaitently "squirtle go" yusuke said sarcasticly and rolled his eyes. suddenly the ball opened and a small blue turtle with a swirly tail popped out!

"squirtle" it squeaked happily. "oh yeah...they can only say their names" koenma added. yusuke stared at the squirtle dumbly then it sprayed water out of its mouth into yusukes face. everybody excluding yusuke laughed he was fighting for breath as squirtle sat atop his head happily. "aww it likes you" kuwabara jokes "oh shut up kuwabara" yusuke snapped.

botan handed kuwabara a pokeball "your pokemons name is jigglypuff" she said. yusuke started laughing as a little pink, green eyed  
ball of cuteness emerged. hiei smirked and kurama stared, while botan cooed over the small pokemon "jigglypuff!" it cooed back  
"jigglypuff is a normal type pokemon and when it sings everything around it falls asleep normally...this one can target one person and make them only fall asleep" koenma said "and squirtle is a water type as you just witnessed".kuwabara sulked in a corner as botan handed hiei his pokeball.

"hiei your pokemon is..." she was interuppted as the pokemon came out without being called "growlithe" it roared (kinda) "growlithe here is a fire type" koenma said. hiei smirked as growlithe breathed fired at squirtle who countered with watergun. the growlithe let out a yelp and hid behind hiei "pathetic..." hiei mumbled which made kuwabara stop sulking.

oh god its probably going to be something cute and girly kurama thought in distraught. "here you are kurama" she handed kurama his pokeball. "his name is sentret a normal type" she said as happy as ever. kurama released the pokemon "sentret sen!" the tiny pokemon squeaked. "hes so small" kurama commented "well...hes only a baby" botan commented. the tiny baby pokemon jumped swiftly into kuramas arms cuddling 

"aww" botan cooed "well kurama it seems your the one it likes most because it hates all of us" koenma said blankly

"what do you mean?" kurama asks "well your the only one that sentret has not bit for holding it and it likes you"  
"o...k" kurama comments botan then hands them gear, compacts and a good supply of food "and i bought you guys new clothes!" she added cheerily "joy" hiei stated. 

after changing botan pushed them all through a portal "see you soon and dont worry well take care of everything here!" she yelled


	2. new buddies

for about a week the guys were in the forest wandering around looking for pokemon until they came across a sign-  
"mint city" kurama read "well finally" yusuke mumbled "lets all split up for today and meet back at the pokemon centre over there" kuwabara pointed out "for once i agree with this idiot" hiei agreed "ok then" they all walked in diffrent directions.

yusukes POV  
he decided to walk in the middle of town "hm reminds me of home" he commented noticing all the people scurrying everywhere.  
he took teh small pokeball from his belt and held it infront of him i havent really bonded with this thing yet like botan told me to he thought. suddenly a small whimper was heard he turned to the center of the street and saw a little ball of fluffy curled up on a statue "wtf" he said. he walked over to it and picked it up it was a sheep with white fleece and blue skin, black horns and tail with yellow stripes, and a ball of electricity on the tip of its tail "mareep" it squeaked surprised. yusuke sat down and rested the small pokemon on his leg it looked up at him sadly "mareep" it whimpered he smiled at it and placed it on his head "wanna hang out for a while?" he asked it as he called out squirtle "mareep!" it replied happily "squirtle" squirtle chirped as it trotted beside yusuke. for the few hours they had to screw around this trio had a hell of a good time!

kuwabaras POV  
he had no idea were he was going. but he continued walking until he saw a guy with a red R on his shirt, a pinsir and a butterfree.  
the pinsir was happily eating sap while the butterfree sat in the branch sadly. the guy yelled at kuwabara "hey kid howd you find me here!?" "huh i just walked around" kuwabara replied "well dont tell ANYBODY im here got it name your price to keep your mouth shut" he yelled. "give me that butterfly pokemon" kuwabara replied "that useless thing? sure" he watched as kuwabara threw a pokeball at it it glowed and sank to the ground kuwabara picked it up and headed back to the citys center. he released the butterfree and it floated above him happily, it was purple but had some blue markings on its body. it flew around kuwabara happily suddenly the beast known as kuwabaras stomache growled "hmm ill bet theres a good ramen shop here" i should treat you and jigglypuff. and so he did!

hieis POV

hiei was walking along the forests edge with growlithe beside him when he heard yelling he looked over at some kids beating on a small purple and white rat with red eyes. if there was one thing he couldnt stand it was ganging up on a helpless opponent there was no point nor honor in that "what are you bakas doing?" hiei asked the children "im trying to get this pokemon as my own" one of them screetched in an annoying voice. "i challenge you to a battle winner gets to keep the rat" hiei suggested. "fine with me" the boy yelled in the same annoying manner of speech. "um kid dont you need a pokemon to battle?" hiei asked with an eyebrow raised

"no just my own strength will do until i get my own pokemon!" he screetched. "growlithe firespin" hiei stated blankly the children were burnt and ran home screaming and crying "i hate children...dont they have to be 10 before they can be trainers" is all hiei said as he picked up the rattata and held the pokeball infront of the pokemon. it suddenly glowed and went inside the ball as hiei placed it back on his belt. and walked away with growlithe at his heels.

kuramas POV

he had been shopping for new supplies since the guys used them all and he found out that yusuke had been spraying pokemon repellent and not bugspray figures it be yusuke to keep the pokemon away...while shopping he noticed something small and green following him, he decided to ignore it for a while until it got trampled by a few children running by kurama rushed to help it. "oddish..." it cooed "aw its so cute" kurama commented the oddish was purple had two feet and green leaves popping out of its head

with small beady eyes. kurama picked it up and went to the pokemon centre. "hello" nurse joy said cheerily, "umm hello" kurama said with a bow "could you help this pokemon?" he asked politly "i sure will!" she smiled at kurama. "chansey please help this oddish" she handed the oddish to the egg bearing pink blob "chansey" the pokemon chimed taking the oddish and walking away.  
there kurama waited for the guys to arrive. 

normal POV

"check out what we found!" both yusuke and kuwabara yelled hiei just snorted. kurama looked at them "what did you find?" he asked curiously. yusuke holds up mareep "the latest addition to my team!" he yells excitedly. all just stared blankly "wow excited much" kurama commented. kuwabara threw the pokeball on the floor and it bounced back at him and he caught it as butterfree fluttered around the room "omg its beautiful" kurama exclaimed and kuwabara stood with pride knowing how cool his new pokemon was "its lame..." hiei commented and kuwabaras self confidance that had built up died instantly. rattata had popped out and started running around the room hyperly and the nestled itself on hieis head asleep. nurse joy came back and handed oddish to kurama "here you are hes all better!" she chirped and added "if you wish we have rooms for overnight guests" before kurama could deny yusuke and kuwabara butted in "we would love that!" they exclaimed. nurse joy had told them how mareep was abandend (see seperate story) andabout the odish that followed people in the city, and about team rocket too, and the bad children of this certain part of the city. they all fell asleep that night in actual beds and with their pokemon beside them (even if they didnt want them there)


End file.
